1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a printed circuit board (“PCB”), a display apparatus having the PCB and a method of manufacturing the PCB. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a PCB having reduced noise and used for a display apparatus, a display apparatus having the PCB, and a method of manufacturing the PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (“PCB”) generally includes a plurality of components and a plurality of wirings for electrically connecting one component to another component. As electronic technologies are being developed, the speeds of signal transfers among components through the wirings of PCBs are being increased, and the response speeds of the components in the PCBs are also being increased.
An electromagnetic field may be generated around a wiring of a PCB when a current flows through the wiring. Electromagnetic fields generated around adjacent wirings of the PCB may affect the signals transferred through the wirings of the PCB. Therefore, electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) caused by the electromagnetic fields of adjacent wirings may interfere with the normal operation of the components of the PCB. The effect of the EMI may be increased as the frequencies of the signals are increased for high-speed operation through the wirings of the PCB.
Signals having high frequencies may be applied to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus having a large-sized screen display apparatus and displaying images with high quality. In the LCD apparatus, the EMI may be increased because a swing range of a voltage applied to the LCD apparatus is augmented. For example, a signal transferred between a wireless wide area network (“WWAN”) and a notebook computer may include considerable noise due to the EMI when the notebook computer is connected to the WWAN.